


Little Moments

by elizabethprice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More Tags/Characters/Relationships to be added later, only one drabble rn so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethprice/pseuds/elizabethprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble collection looking into the lives and relationships of Dragon Age characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullenmance - Quiet Evening

**Little Moments  
** _Dragon Age: Inquistion_  
Chapter One  
Cullen x F!Inquisitor - fluffy, sfw  
Read it: [Tumblr](http://hillswrites.tumblr.com/post/114206117045/) //[ Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11128118/1/) // below

* * *

 

The room was completely silent save for the crackle of the fire and the scratches of her quill on parchment. His brow furrowed as he tried once again to focus on the book open in his hand, but he felt the distinct pressure at the back of his head that indicated a headache was oncoming. Or perhaps he’s had one all along and never noticed? Cullen sighed and immediately the writing ceased.

She was watching him, he knew. He gave up the pretense of reading and glanced over to her. Her eye colour was barely discernible in the darkness, but she stared steadily, the quill limp her hand. “Cullen,” her soft voice finally called out. “You should have told me.”

He sighed again, putting the book down next to the couch he was stretched across. She was already moving, walking around her desk and over to him. She brushed a side of her hair behind her ear and he bent his knees to give her room to sit. “Cullen,” she began again, her voice low and sad. Cullen moved toward her, balancing on one knee as he cupped her face. She closed her eyes, leaning into his hand and relaxing immediately. 

“I’m alright,” he told her, his voice a whisper. Those eyes opened to him again and she gave him a _look_. He huffed out a quiet laugh, leaning in closer to kiss away her frown. Her hand came up to the back of his neck, pushing her fingers into his hair as she opened her mouth to him. Cullen followed her lead, using his tongue to guide her upper lips between his. When he released it to move to the bottom one, the corners of her lips turned up in a small smile, and he kissed that away too.

She pulled away after a few moments, the hand behind his neck moving to his cheek. Her eyes held his for an eternity and he had to wonder what she was thinking. But she released his gaze only to gently press on his chest, guiding him to lay down so she could straddle his hips. His hands moved to her waist on reflex, and she leaned over him, her hair falling down to block the fireplace from his view.

They lapsed into another silent moment. Cullen was content to watch her little movements: how she licked her lips before drawing one between her teeth; how she always ended up having to tuck that side of hair behind her ear again; how sometimes she blinked several times in succession. So many little things that he was so grateful to know of.

Her introspection seemed to have ended, and her hands came to frame his face, fingers rubbing circles at his temples. Always worrying, always trying to help, Cullen though. This time it was he who was smiling as he guided her down to meet his lips. They moved in tandem, a beautiful dance he actually knew the steps to.

When they parted after several minutes, she left a peck on his nose while she moved to stretch out over him. Once she was settled, she wrapped her arms next to his sides and rested her head on his chest. One of Cullen’s hands laid flat on the small of her back, while he let the other run through her hair, the movement calming. His muscles relaxed fully, his eyes closed, and she hummed an unknown lullaby until he fell asleep, the headache completely forgotten.


	2. Solavellan - Cuddlefest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Lavellan cuddle. Because I am doomed to love this egg 'til the death.

**Little Moments**  
_Dragon Age: Inquisition_  
Chapter Two  
Solas x f!Lavellan - fluffy, sfw  
Read it: [Tumblr](http://hillswrites.tumblr.com/post/115277298925/) // [Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11128118/2/Little-Moments) // below

* * *

The air coming through the balcony opening was chill, but that was usual for Skyhold. Lavellan tucked her head further under the blanket, shoving her nose into Solas’ side. He seemed to be perfectly fine with the cold, his head and arms out from under the blankets. He was absolutely fine without shoes in the snows of Haven, so there was no surprise there. Don’t get her wrong - she was just as elfy (as Sera would call it), and she adored being barefoot. But not in _snow_. She valued her feet too much for that.

One hand was tucked underneath her head, but she raised the other to grab and handful of Solas’ tunic. She rubbed her face against it. It was so _soft_. And underneath the blankets, she was in a warm, comfortable world with the person she loved more than anything else. It was blissful.

Solas sighed, and shifted, putting down his book before raising the blanket to stare at her. Lavellan blinked up to him innocently. “What?”

“You do realize you’re slowly pushing me off the bed, correct?”

She raised her eyebrows as if she actually _didn’t_ know. He snorted, pushing her side until she moved over. Once he settled, she rested her head on his chest, smiling up to him. He watched her, seemingly content with the fact she was practically laying on top of him. “You’re very comfortable,” Lavellan declared, squeezing her arms around him.

“Vhenan,” was his only reply, shaking his head slightly. His lips showed hint of a smile.

“What?” She repeated, rubbing her face into his shirt again and humming. “Now put down the blanket before you let all the heat escape.”

Solas huffed, but did as she bid, moving the blanket up over his head. “You should sleep, ma vhenan.”

Lavellan pouted at him, but rolled over until her back was pressed up against him. He obliged her again, moving to wrap his arm around her waist and burying his face in her neck. She grabbed the arm around her, locking their hands and holding it to her chest. “Ar lath ma, Solas.” Her voice was quiet, her body wiggling back against him more.

He smiled against her neck. “Sleep. I will be here when you open your eyes again.” She sighed contently, and closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate him.


End file.
